


Dan and Phil on YouNow

by sweetlyloudtimetraveler



Category: Phandom/Dan and Phil
Genre: Bottom Phil, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, top dan, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyloudtimetraveler/pseuds/sweetlyloudtimetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's on the middle of his live show when Phil calls him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan and Phil on YouNow

Dan's on the middle of his live show when Phil calls him...

Dan was 5 minutes into his live show on YouNow when Phil called him we could hear Phil calling him from his room since he was on his own but all we could hear was 'Dan I can't believe you did it again!' Dan didn't got up from his chair as if he already knew what Phil was talking about he just gave us a half a smile and waited as if on cue a second later Phil was on his door, Dan looked at his notebook and said 'I'll be right back' and touched his keyboard without looking, we assume that he tough he was pressing mute but he actually pressed the one right beside it maxing it out or that he just not knowing pressed mute twice. Regardless this is what we heard that day all of us recording:

\- Dan I can't believe you did it again!

\- What did I do? 

\- You erased it again, all the kisses, you erased them, why do you keep doing this?

\- I already told you why you know what they'd do.

\- They would love it that's what they'd do, they have been asking for it for ages.

\- And they do it for the same reason I wanted to meet you, we can't stop ourselves from dreaming about it, but then we just want to make it real.

\- Then why not?

\- Because I'm scared.

\- Ok let's make a promise you put in your video one peck on the cheek and you can top for a week. 

Dan seemed skeptical when he asked at last:

\- Really? 

\- Yes, really! - Phil answered in a seemly sexy voice.

\- Ok I accept it but only if you go to the pharmacy and buy the condoms right now then when you come back we will film that peck and you can put it in the video yourself, you know which size to get right? 

Right then we hear a zipper being opened. 

\- Of course I know I've got it imprinted in my brain, all the way to the tip.

Then we hear a moan.

\- If you go now we can get this done before dinner. 

Then we hear what is without a doubt a kiss a long and hard kiss.

\- Great now they're gonna see my red lips.

Dan yells as Phil goes down the hall laughing. Then he comes in running, when he tries to increase the volume and sees it's already maxed out he just yells:

\- Phil! Come in here right now. 

It takes a few seconds but when Phil comes into the room and sees a red Dan looking at him he asks:

\- What?

\- It wasn't on mute.

\- What wasn’t on mute?

\- My live show on YouNow.

As realization hits Phil he too turned red. After a few seconds he returns to his natural paleness and says:

-Well since we're out let's read the comments. 

Phil says as nonchalant as it's possible. Leaving Dan to say:

\- Why not? 

After years waiting the only thing we could do was rain on then with compliments and reassurance that we love them and the only thing we want is for them to be happy... and of course use the puns we've been keeping them in for too long.

Two years later that gave Dan the confidence to do what he wanted do for years, make of them friends forever, He asked Phil to marry him and of course Phil said yes. They are going to be marring in the end of this year but we are ready we've been waiting for it for too long.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so forgive me if it is a bit small, and please tell me if there is any wrong placement of words as english is not my first language and I only knew brazilian portuguese for the first 15 years of my life.


End file.
